1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercising devices and more particularly, to exercising devices that are especially adapted to be used by two or more persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercising devices are well known in the art and are designed for a wide variety of exercise modalities. More specifically, there are devices for exercising specific parts of the anatomy, and there are devices for exercising the entire body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,856 of Flore discloses an exercising device designed for exercising an upper extremity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,896 of Miley and U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,279 of Klickstein each discloses a respective device designed to interconnect an adult and a child by a tether. U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,432 of Walden discloses a hip mounted exercising device which includes a rebound board placed against the pelvic area of a person, and a ball is tethered to the board by a stretchable tether. U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,396 of Chaisson discloses a hand held device that is used in exercising and dancing. The device has two handles, a different one of which is grasped by each dance or exercise partner. Thus, with this device, two persons can be exercising at the same time together.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use hand held exercising devices and to use hand held exercising devices for two persons to exercise together, the prior art does not disclose a simple and inexpensive, hands-free, exercise device with which two persons can exercise together. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a hands-free exercising device that automatically exerts a second force on a second person when the first person exerts a force on the exercising device.
The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique band for exercising and dancing of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.